


Nas Areias do Egito

by Mangold



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Egito, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Muto is Heba, Osiris - Freeform, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Puzzleshipping, i don't know how to use tags
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangold/pseuds/Mangold
Summary: Depois da batalha contra Diva, algo estranho aconteceu com Yugi após desmaiar de exaustão. Quando acordou, ele não estava mais na cidade, estava no Antigo Egito. Yugi tinha retornado para o passado e precisava dar um jeito de voltar ao seu tempo sem que estragasse tudo, mas com Atem tão por perto, fica difícil não deixar seus sentimentos pelo faraó mexerem consigo.||Puzzleshipping||
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	1. Egito

**Author's Note:**

> ↬ Quando pensei nesse plot eu estava passando mal, dai né, resolvi vê um filme que já tinha baixado no not, ai assisti o lado negro das dimensões, além de passar mal chorei pra k7 kkkkkkkkk, dai surgiu esse plot, apenas demorei pra vir trazer, espero que gostem;  
> ↬ Capítulo não betado;  
> ↬ Postado também nas minhas outras plataformas

**A** s memórias ainda eram vívidas; Atem caminhando para a vida após a morte. Como queria tanto que Atem ficasse, mas seria egoísmo demais para pedir, no entanto, Yugi se perguntava se não era exatamente aquilo que o faraó queria: Que pedisse para ficar ao seu lado. Mas jamais saberia, nunca tinham falado um para o outro o que sentiam, deixando aquela dúvida e medo pairar sobre eles. Em meio a calada da noite, Yugi sufocava o seu choro.

E mesmo após aquele acontecimento, não tinha superado, na verdade, duvidava que iria conseguir. Quando Atem se foi uma parte sua foi com ele. Sentia-se vazio.

E naquele momento, enquanto batalhava com Diva — após o sacrifício de Kaiba —, Yugi estava exausto. Mesmo que tivesse dito para Kaiba que Atem não voltaria quando completasse o enigma do milênio, não existia garantia para isso, mas a amarga realidade era que Yugi dizia aquilo para enganar o seu pobre coração, pois no fundo era o que mais queria; mas isso não iria acontecer.

Ele só queria que aquilo acabasse, mal conseguia manter-se de pé. Estava quase desmaiando. No entanto, tinha que derrotar Diva. Depositou toda a sua fé naquela última carta. Depositou sua fé em Atem.

Quando Diva caiu no chão, completamente derrotado. Yugi se permitiu sorrir enquanto seu corpo caia, ouvindo ao fundo seu nome sendo chamado em meio ao desespero, mas não conseguia ver quem estava lhe chamando, nem mesmo distinguir pela voz. Estava exausto. Antes de perder totalmente a consciência, Yugi podia jurar ter visto um brilho.

_"Esse é o meu fim?"_

— Atem… — sussurrou, sucubindo-se.

* * *

A luz era tão incômoda que, além de lhe acordar, não o deixava abrir os olhos. Yugi gemeu ao sentir sua cabeça doer, virou-se para o lado, tentando se esconder da luz, mas isso só o fez franzir o cenho e abrir os olhos de supetão, arfando. Areia. Não importa para qual lado olhasse ele só via areia. 

_“O que aconteceu?”_ , pensou, desesperado. 

Sabia exatamente onde estava, mas por quê? Como? Lembrava-se perfeitamente de estar batalhando contra Diva, ele venceu, viu uma luz e… desmaiou. Então…

Mordeu o lábio completamente frustrado. Não teria resposta alguma deitado na areia. Limpou sua roupa, rosto e os cabelos, reparando que tinha ficado bastante tempo deitado pela quantidade de areia que tinha. Suspirou brevemente olhando pelos arredores, estreitando o olhar ao sul. Uma cidade. Ficou mais aliviado e seguiu para o sul.

Conforme andava, notou que seu deck não estava consigo, assim como o disco. Tentou tatear seu bolso, mas sem sucesso em encontrar seu celular. Independente do que tivesse acontecido, estava completamente ferrado. Precisava voltar para casa logo.

Quando chegou na cidade arregalou os olhos e escondeu-se atrás de uma parede.

 _“Mas que merda…”,_ pensou em pânico. Espiou brevemente, gemendo. Tinha alguma coisa errada, definitivamente. Mas também é estranhamente familiar. O mundo das memórias. As memórias de Atem. Yugi se lembra perfeitamente de quando esteve ali.

_“Mas o que estou fazendo aqui?”_

_“Será um sonho?”_

Engoliu seco. 

_“Será que eles podem me ver?”_

Teve a sua resposta logo depois quando um bando de crianças que estavam brincando passaram por si e ficaram assustadas, gritando pelos seus pais. Assustado, Yugi correu, ainda se escondendo.

_“Preciso me misturar”_

Olhando disfarçadamente para as casas, sorriu. Sabia que era errado roubar, mas precisava. Depois ele devolvia. E com isso, foi pegando algumas roupas que estavam se secando, vestiu elas e tratou de esconder as suas, para quando descobrisse o que estava acontecendo e conseguisse retornar para casa com suas próprias roupas.

Devidamente misturado, Yugi passou a andar pela cidade, olhando ao redor tentando ver algum rosto familiar, qualquer coisa, mas nada. No entanto, ele percebia os olhares direcionados para si, e isso estava lhe incomodando. Algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

— Aquele é o ladrão! — Gelou. Yugi agradeceu internamente por ter estudado a antiga língua egípcia, assim como os hieróglifos. Depois que descobriram que Atem era um faraó, Yugi decidiu estudar sobre, talvez ajudasse futuramente em algo. Bom, ajudou na batalha contra Zorc, já que pode ler o nome de Atem… Como também agora quando ouviu e viu apontarem para si. 

— Droga — resmungou nervoso e correndo em disparada. Todavia, ele estava no Antigo Egito e fugir era quase impossível. O próprio povo lhe cercou, além de alguns jogarem pedra em si, ao tentar se proteger acabou tropeçando e caindo. Grunhiu ao sentir um dos guardas lhe puxar para cima com agressividade. Proclamavam algumas coisas de forma raivosa, mas como Yugi não estava acostumado a falar e ouvir a antiga língua egípcia, apenas conseguiu captar algumas coisas. A prática era horrível. 

As algemas pinicava a sua pele grosseiramente, tanto do pulso quanto dos tornozelos. Preferiu ficar em silêncio e de cabeça abaixada a todo instante enquanto era levado para o palácio. Seu estômago se revirava devido a ansiedade. Estava confuso. Se fosse o mundo das memórias ninguém poderia lhe ver, então, obviamente, estava enganado; todavia isso não o fez ficar mais aliviado, pelo contrário. Sinceramente esperava que tudo fosse um sonho. Apesar de no fundo saber que aquilo era muito real.

Tão alheio que nem notou quando estava de frente ao faraó — pois ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada —, apenas reparou quando foi jogado e teve que por ambas mãos contra o chão para não cair de cara. Certamente tinha raspado o joelho, sentia-os arder levemente.

— Vamos julgar a alma do ladrão. — Piscou, confuso. Estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo que se esqueceu na grande enrascada em que estava. — Shada… — Quando olhou para cima, arregalou os olhos ao ver um item do milênio próximo de si. 

— Uma alma pura — comentou a mulher que estava dentre os outros, ela portava um item do milênio, o qual Yugi conhecia muito bem, mas não era apenas isso, ela a lembrava Ishizu.

Definitivamente era o mundo das memórias, ou quase. Yugi estava com medo da possibilidade, por isso torcia que tudo isso não passasse de um sonho, porque ele certamente não estaria preparado para aquilo.

— Um ladrão com uma alma pura, está de brincadeira?!

_“Essa voz!”_

Arregalou os olhos, virando-se para a pessoa que falou. Engoliu seco ao ver a figura de Kaiba ali tão próximo de si. O pânico já começava a invadir o seu ser, aquela coceira incômoda que sentia quando estava daquele jeito. Seus olhos acabaram se desviando enquanto os sacerdotes falavam entre si, seu olhar se fixou em algo, mais especificamente em alguém. 

Sentiu uma estranha paz surgir dentro de si. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver Atem sentado no trono, exatamente quando ele acabou indo parar em seu mundo das memórias. Sua pele mais escura que a sua devido a sua origem, os cabelos excêntricos, com o diferencial dos fios loiros para cima e vermelhos das pontas — enquanto que o seu era magenta —, e seus olhos, intensos, vermelhos.

— Atem — gaguejou, baixinho, ao ponto de ninguém lhe ouvir, apenas ver sutilmente um movimento de seus lábios.

Mas algo estava errado. 

E isso o fez reprimir o seu sorriso, e a ansiedade tomar conta de si.

Atem não lhe reconhecia. 

_“Que isso seja um sonho”_ , pensava, fechando os olhos e crispando os lábios. _“Atem não me reconhece, então não é o mundo das memórias, de fato, então o quê? Tem que ser um sonho…”_

— Responda a pergunta! — gemeu ao ser chutado e caído para trás, olhou perdido para o homem que portava o olho de milênio. 

— Não seja grosso — sibilou a portadora do colar. 

— A mente dele está praticamente vazia — rugia o homem, apontando para Yugi.

_“Vazia?”_

Piscou confuso. Sua mente não deveria estar vazia. 

Shada olhou para Yugi, pronunciando.

— Apesar da mente dele estar vazia e Isis não conseguir ver o futuro dele, isso não muda o fato de sua alma ser pura.

— Exato — disse Isis.

— Então deixaremos que o faraó decida o futuro dele. — O homem que disse o lembrava muito o mago negro, e se não lhe falha a memória, Yugi tinha certeza que o nome dele era Mahado. Quando seu olhar se focou no anel do milênio, engoliu grosso, abaixando a cabeça. Péssimas memórias que tinha com aquele item.

Escutou passos virem em sua direção e gelou, não ousou em olhar, apenas fez porque lhe ordenaram. Ver Atem lhe encarando tão seriamente sem saber quem ele era partiu o seu coração. Aquilo não era um sonho, parecia um pesadelo.

— Atem — gaguejou novamente, com medo.

— Como sabe o meu nome? — O tom grosseiro e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado. Sentiu o pânico se alastrar. 

— E-eu… — Olhava para os lados. — Desculpe! — Não sabia o que dizer.

— O que ele disse? — Arregalou os olhos, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha ao notar o terrível erro que cometeu: tinha falado em japonês. Olhou para o homem com a imagem perfeita de seu avô que o olhava curioso. 

Atem, por outro lado, lhe olhou com mais desconfiança. 

— Desculpe — disse, dessa vez corretamente. — E-eu me perdi, fiquei vagando completamente perdido, foi quando vi a cidade; apenas roubei porque minhas roupas estavam em trapos. — O faraó apenas estreitou os olhos. Ele não engoliu a história de Yugi, e isso o fez gemer, frustrado, por dentro.

“Droga, Atem, não me olhe assim”

— Isso não respondeu a pergunta do faraó — disse Seto. Yugi mordeu o interior da sua bochecha. 

— Qual o seu nome? — indagou Atem. Yugi olhou para o faraó.

 _“Nome? Eu falo o meu nome? Mas, se isso for o que eu acho que é, eu não posso dizer o meu nome… Se eu tiver voltado ao passado isso pode acabar mudando as coisas, então que nome?”_ , pensava alarmado. 

— H-heba… — Foi o primeiro nome que lhe veio à mente. 

Apesar de Atem permanecer lhe perfurando com o olhar, não queria desviar. Mesmo que ele não o conhecesse, ele ainda era Atem. O faraó soltou um curto suspiro antes de se virar e voltar-se para o seu trono. 

— O libertem e façam trabalhar no palácio, deem um aposento para Heba e fiquem de olho nele.

— Mas, faraó…

— Mais nada, Akhenaden, se não tem nada em sua mente e sua alma é pura, então não trará nenhum perigo. — Ele ainda estava de costas, com sua cabeça virada para o lado, apenas. Yugi tinha certeza que ele estava lhe encarando, avaliando-o. 

Um curto suspiro de alívio escapou quando suas correntes foram abertas. Massageou seus pulsos que estavam vermelhos.

— Siga-me — ordenou Seto. Yugi fez exatamente o que ele pediu, seguindo-o em completo silêncio enquanto ele era levado até um aposento, obviamente era um simples para os empregados. — Você ficará aqui, seu trabalho será manter o palácio limpo. — O olhar dele era tão perfurante quanto do Kaiba que conhecia. — Não tente nada, estaremos de olho em você! — E mostrou a sua vara do milênio, fazendo Yugi dar um passo para trás. Nisso ele foi deixado sozinho, fazendo-o respirar aliviado e entrar em seu novo quarto. 

Olhou ao redor vendo apenas uma cama e uma mesa. Fez uma careta pela cama, se ele, de fato, tivesse voltado ao passado teria que se acostumar com as camas desconfortáveis, pelo menos até descobrir o que está acontecendo. Se Yugi voltou ao passado, não teria que descobrir apenas como retornar; como também descobrir quem ou como chegou até ali. Suspirou ao sentar-se na cama, passando a olhar para as suas mãos. Estava completamente perdido.

 _“Eu realmente quero que isso seja apenas um pesadelo”_ , pensou, gemendo frustrado. 

Pelo restante do dia, Yugi ficou em seu quarto, sem nenhuma coragem de sair e acabar esbarrando em um Atem desconfiado, acabando por fazer alguma besteira.

_“É estranho não ser chamado de aibou”_

Desolado, deitou-se em sua cama. Caindo lentamente no sono, com a visão de olhos vermelhos intensos, enquanto que tudo que segurou desde que chegou, transbordou em lágrimas silenciosas.


	2. Não está nada bem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↬ Capítulo não betado;

Yugi acordou extremamente cedo. Sua primeira ação foi suspirar de desgosto ao encarar o teto, percebendo que realmente tinha voltado ao passado. Essas coisas tinham que acontecer justamente com ele? Quando se sentou na cama, ficou ponderando brevemente sobre todos os eventos que o fizeram chegar até ali. Seria o destino? Será que fez certo ao mentir o seu nome? Isso mudaria algo? 

Quanto mais pensava, mais a sua mente girava deixando-o atormentado.

_“Melhor eu levantar e pensar sobre isso mais tarde…”_

Yugi agradecia que ficou designado para limpar o chão, pois sinceramente ele não queria ter o risco de ficar na vista de Atem. Certamente se encarasse aqueles olhos vermelhos banhados pela desconfiança ficaria angustiado. Com sorte conseguiria se manter neutro e voltaria ao seu tempo. Yugi tinha plena consciência, através dos filmes e livros que leu, que mexer com o tempo sempre poderia dar alguma zebra, então ficaria em seu canto.

Yugi realmente achou que ficar limpando o chão acabaria sendo mais fácil de fugir da vista de Atem, mas doce engano. O faraó mandou seus sacerdotes ficarem de olho em si, mas não contava que o próprio Atem faria o mesmo. Estava ao máximo se esforçando para limpar o chão, ficando em seu canto, mas quando viu um pé, não resistiu em levantar o olhar e fixá-los nos vermelhos, engolindo seco.

_“Droga!”_

Os olhos de Atem brilhavam em desconfiança e curiosidade. Desde ontem quando o trouxeram, algo em Heba lhe atraiu de forma significativa. Não era devido a semelhança entre eles. Não. Era algo a mais. Algo que não sabia explicar. Talvez fosse pelo fato que Isis não conseguiu ver o seu futuro ou pelo fato de Shada ter visto uma alma pura. Não sabia dizer. Olhou profundamente nos olhos magenta de Heba, querendo de certa forma descobrir tudo sobre ele apenas olhando-o. Sabia que a história dele era uma mentira pura, assim como possuía uma leve desconfiança no nome Heba, mas não pode evitar deixá-lo por perto. Sentia que ele não era uma ameaça.

Sentindo um embrulho no estômago devido a intensidade do olhar de Atem sobre si, Yugi abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, suas mãos ficaram trêmulas, teve que afundar as unhas de sua canhota em sua perna para se acalmar. Atem notou, por isso resolveu retirar-se, mas não deixando de olhar uma última vez para Yugi, que mesmo tremendo levemente, continuou o seu trabalho. Yugi não impediu que as lágrimas salgadas escorressem, tendo leves pingos sobre a sua mão. Não era assim que ele imaginava reencontrar Atem, apesar de que seria difícil reencontrá-lo algum dia.

 _“Apenas voltando ao passado…”_ , pensou amargurado, fechando brevemente os olhos. 

Finalizou as suas funções e dirigiu-se para fora do palácio, afastando-se de todos e ficando num canto embaixo de uma árvore, aproveitando a leve brisa e a sombra que lhe era proporcionado. Escorou a sua cabeça no tronco, passando a olhar para o céu.

— Passado, né?! — Soltou uma curta risada. Era forçada e melancólica. Trouxe suas pernas mais próximo do seu peito e abraçou-os, apoiando a cabeça entre os joelhos, com um olhar distante. — Me pergunto como Joey, Anzu e Honda estão… O que será que aconteceu depois que Diva caiu? — Tentou forçar a sua mente a se lembrar de algo antes de desmaiar, mas nada, era a mesma imagem: Diva caindo, ele caindo e escutando vozes lhe chamando desesperadamente. Sentiu-se inútil, suspirando pesadamente. — O que está acontecendo lá? — indagou-se mesmo não possuindo uma resposta. 

— Interessante… — Arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o tom de voz. Trêmulo, olhou para trás. Atem o olhava novamente com certa curiosidade. E como não ficar? Yugi acabou falando em japonês e este Atem não conhecia a sua língua. O faraó sabia o efeito que fazia com o outro, mas isso não o impediu de agachar-se na frente dele, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. — O que esconde… Heba?! — A demora em dizer o seu nome falso deixava explícito que o faraó não acreditava que aquele era o seu nome.

Yugi engoliu seco, seus olhos permaneciam arregalados, mas queimavam devido a vontade que tinha de chorar. Sentia-se patético por isso. De certa forma estar tão perto de Atem sem poder tocá-lo, saber que ele não lhe reconhece, é angustiante. Yugi jamais imaginou que estaria nessa situação. Como queria tanto falar a verdade, mas tinha medo. Medo de como isso poderá afetar a sua linha do tempo; pensar na possibilidade de que não iriam se conhecer, doía, e muito; todavia, existia a possibilidade de um futuro melhor assim como o pior cenário que poderia existir. Sentia as suas mãos atadas.

— Eu… — murmurou entre gaguejos, na antiga língua egípcia, fechando a boca rapidamente sem saber o que dizer. Acabando por abaixar a cabeça.

Atem não desviou o olhar em nenhum momento.

 ** _“Que estranho…”_** , pensou o faraó, estreitando o olhar. Atem estava atento aos movimentos do outro, que se recusava a lhe olhar e gaguejava ao tentar dizer algo. Tinha alguma coisa no forasteiro que chamava a sua atenção. Algo em seu olhar. Inconscientemente levantou a sua mão, encostando o indicador no queixo de Yugi, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça e olhar em seus olhos. Tão expressivos. **_“Lindos…”_** , pensou.

— Por que não fala a verdade? — questionou num tom manso.

Yugi crispou os lábios, sentindo o toque gentil de Atem, que não fez questão de tirar a sua mão. Mesmo não o reconhecendo, Atem permanecia gentil consigo. Yugi sabia que o faraó poderia ser cruel; ele se lembra de quando resolveu o enigma do milênio, dos jogos das trevas que Atem fazia quando alguém lhe machucava ou aos seus amigos. Atem mudou com o tempo, mas Yugi sabia do seu outro lado, mas mesmo assim ali estava o faraó, afetuoso. Yugi ponderou se ele sentia alguma ligação; mas era difícil.

— Eu — gaguejou, sentindo seus olhos arderem — não posso. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, que tremia. Atem resolveu não forçá-lo, por isso, apenas limpou a lágrima solitária que traçou o rosto de Yugi e levantou-se.

— Tudo bem… — E retirou-se, deixando Muto desamparado, desmanchando-se em lágrimas. Não estava tudo bem. Yugi não queria mentir, odiava, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Pelo restante do dia, Yugi se isolou ainda mais, tentando fugir de qualquer olhar. Tentou procurar algo dentro do palácio; sua busca pela biblioteca foi difícil, principalmente quando se quer ficar invisível. 

Quando finalmente chegou no lugar, agradeceu por estar vazio. Procurou calmamente entre os pergaminhos, mas nenhum parecia lhe dar uma solução, muito menos algum sinal para onde deveria procurar. Estava abatido. 

Sentou-se no chão, escondido caso alguém aparecesse, e tampou o rosto com as mãos, suspirando.

— Droga! — Era tão frustrante não saber de absolutamente nada. Em seu âmago, Yugi realmente queria que fosse um sonho, que isso estava acontecendo porque estava em coma; mas pensar nessa possibilidade lhe dava ânsia.

Retirou suas mãos do rosto, passando a abraçar as suas pernas, escondendo o seu rosto. Sentiu o seu estômago protestar, fazendo-o se lembrar de que não comia nada desde que acordou naquele monte de areia. Soltou um longo gemido, arrastado, ignorando totalmente a sua fome.

— Como ousa entrar aqui?! — Sentiu seus fios de cabelo serem puxados e o medo correr por todo o seu corpo. Era Akhenaden. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não adiantava chorar, pedir perdão, nada. Seria punido e nada mudaria isso.

**Author's Note:**

> ↬ Obrigado a quem leu~~


End file.
